Ferias Maravilhosas
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Leah decide tirar ferias de la Push e de todo o sofrimento, dito e feito... Porem jacob decide atribular um pouquinho. XD


**Não tinha nada para fazer….  
****(mentira, tenho dois testes amanha, mas não tenho paciência para ir estudar) (hahaha)  
****Personagens: Jacob e Leah (pertencem a tia Steph)  
Comentários………  
****(quem gosta diz…. twilight……. TWILIGHT)  
(eu gosto muito) (deixa a sua)  
****beijos  
****_____________________________________________________  
Leah Pov*  
**Dias vão passando, as pessoas vão envelhecendo, quer dizer, já passaram 4 anos que os cullen foram embora e levaram o jake… quero dizer jacob, com eles, o seth esta na boa com a Mamãe a viajar pela Europa junto com Charlie, o pai da Bella novata chupadora de sangue cullen. Paul esta na sua maravilhosa lua de meu com Rachel, casaram a 1 mês, essa lua de meu esta demorada pra caramba, ainda no outro dia Rachel me ligou a dizer "paul quer ficar mais um tempo", eu sei o tempo que ele quer, aquele pode ficar 1 ano de lua-de-mel. Quil continua por aqui, Cuidando como um irmão de Claire, que é a coisa mais fofa do mundo e parece que é a única que gosta realmente de mim, ela gosta por ser a "tia Lee" e não por pena como todos os outros. Embry anda sumido, andava sempre com todos da matilha, mas deixou de se transformar quando nós estamos transformados, deve ter feito uma coisa muito embaraçosa que não quer que nós vejamos. Sam e Emily estão no seu conto de fadas, Emily esta grávida de 5 meses, o que agora já não me importa, visto que aniquilei a minha impressão por Sam, até já dei os meus parabéns para Emily, os restantes estão na mesma, na sua vidinha feliz. Mas realmente quero ir embora, ver o mundo, e olha que para quem não envelhece eu vou conhecer o mundo todinho.  
Os dias vão passando, as minhas roupas parcialmente novas vão sendo guardadas juntamente com os sapatos, os óculos de sol, e as coisas mais importantes para mim. O dinheiro não vai ser problema, 4 anos a juntar dinheiro me deixou muito bem economicamente, dinheiro para viajar não vai faltar. Pego a minha mala, que esta bem recheada e desço com facilidade as escadas, eu já me despedi de todos, por isso é só ir para o aeroporto e pegar o avião para o Brasil, me disseram que era realmente muito lindo e muito quente, agora estou meio que fugindo do frio. Sai de casa, fechei os meus olhos e inspirei e expirei o cheiro da reserva, não vou voltar por uns tempos. Entrei no táxi que já me esperava, o caminho foi curto, mas olhei para tudo, acenei para alguns conhecidos que não sabem essa coisa de transformo, para os meus antigos patrões, para os filhos deles e para alguns vizinhos.  
Cheguei ao aeroporto em cima da hora, fiz tudo era necessário e entrei no avião, já são 8 da noite, o meu voo tem 14 horas, então vou dormir, estou cansada e as 10 da manha vou estar naquele lugar maravilhoso. Adormeci.  
Acordei com o comandante a dizer que já estávamos aterrando, me arranjei o máximo que pude e sai do avião juntamente com as outras pessoas.  
Comecei a olhar para tudo e todos vendo como era tudo muito lindo, quando o vi. …. Jacob…. Ele me viu, eu me virei de costas rapidamente e comecei a andar, peguei a minha mala rapidamente e fui directamente para um táxi, só me faltava mais esta, eu tiro férias e me aparece esse gajo, na mesma, lindo e musculoso. O que estranhei é que estava sozinho, onde estará a protegida? Que se lixe. Cheguei na estalagem que irei ficar que é muito boa e tem muitas actividades, tudo o que eu preciso. Cheguei ao meu quarto e joguei a minha mala em cima da cama de casal, vesti um biquíni, preto em baixo e branco em cima, me aprecei para chegar a praia, estaquei quando vi…. Aquele mar maravilhoso a dizer "olha que lindo que eu sou, estas a espera de que?", coloquei a minha toalha na areia e fui para dentro do mar, quente, quente, quente, que maravilha, nem comparação com o mar gelado de La Push. Fiquei um pouco naquela agua maravilhosa e depois fui para a minha toalha, coloquei os meus óculos de sol e deitei-me, fiquei por ali por um momento com os olhos fechados, já estava quase a adormecer quando alguma coisa tapou-me o sol.  
_ Oh merda, o que foi agora?  
disse eu antes de abrir os olhos, ainda deitada. Quando abri, dei um pulo, logo me levantei, curvei os meus braços e disse para ele:  
_ ta me perseguindo por acaso?  
ele me olhou de cima a baixo, me deixando constrangida. Deu uma leve risada e respondeu:  
_ eu não, porque pensa isso?  
a fúria começava a me corroer, no meu primeiro dia de sossego, jacob black resolve estragar tudo, outra vez, a primeira vez foi quando eu disse "eu gosto de você Black" e mesmo assim ele ficou com a monstra. Tirei os óculos e disse:  
_ vai embora, eu não te quero ao pé de mim.  
Ele pareceu surpreso, eu peguei a minha toalha e virei-lhe as costas, exactamente como ele me fez, da última vez que o vi.  
Quando comecei a me dirigir para a estalagem ele segurou o meu pulso, me virou me obrigando a olhar para ele.  
_ Leah, o que foi? Porque fugiu quando me viu no aeroporto?  
eu me libertei e a minha vontade de gritar "porque você me abandonou, quando eu precisei de você", mas não disse nada, fiquei a olhar para a areia que estava debaixo dos meus pés. Ele continuou.  
_ Leah, eu vim falar com você sobre…  
ele esta com um anel no dedo, é simples mas presumo que seja significativo.  
Eu já presumia, porque todo mundo quando vai casar precisa me convidar, droga e não quero ir a porcaria de casamento de ninguém, muito menos do rapaz que amo com a monstra.  
_ Vais casar!  
eu gritei, ele ia falar mais eu não deixei, e continuei a gritar.  
_ Eu não quero ir no teu casamento com a Mons…. Renesme. Que droga Jacob.  
Eu sai dali a correr, já me arruinou o dia, mas que merda, quem essas pessoas pensam que são! Deuses? Somente eles podem ser felizes? E a Leah tem que ser a coitadinha para sempre? Merda, merda, merda, merda.  
Cheguei a estalagem e me joguei na cama, as lágrimas já corriam soltas, o jacob soltou-as, levantei-me e entrei na banheira, fiquei uns 30 minutos no banho, acalmei-me e sai para Jantar. Cheguei ao restaurante com medo de o encontrar.  
Comi a especialidade da casa que era pizza de catupiri com franco. Realmente uma delícia, com um sumo natural de laranja.  
Sai do restaurante mais animada e fui dar uma volta na praia que era mesmo ao lado, não tinha sono, comecei a andar e cheguei a um lugar muito lindo, sentei e via-se o luar que era gigantesco e o céu estava estrelado, muito lindo que me lembrou o meu pai, as lágrimas vieram-me aos olhos, ao me recordar estar no telhado da minha casa com o meu pai, só para ver melhor o luar e as estrelas. Acho que fiz mal em pensar que essas férias iriam me fazer esquecer La Push e tudo de mal que me rodeava. Até que uma mão, grande e quente pousou no meu ombro, olhei para trás e dei um suspiro cansado, estou tão farta da maldita tristeza. Jacob se sentou-se ao meu lado e calado, então eu disse.  
_ O que fazes aqui? Onde esta a tua impressão?  
ele olhou para o céu, depois para mim.  
_ Eu vim fazer uma coisa que esta pendente a algum tempo. E a nessie esta bem, esta com os pais e com o namorado.  
Eu levei um susto, a miúda é especial, mas já tem namorado.  
_ Ela já tem namorado? Ela tem 4 anos.  
Jacob deu uma risada abafada e respondeu.  
_ Ela tem 4, mas aparenta ter 17. Como vão as tuas férias?  
_ Eu pensei que seria algo diferente.  
Eu acho que já falei demais com o jacob, a tristeza já esta a voltar e eu não quero chorar na frente dele. Então me levantei e disse em um sussurro "tchau jake". Comecei a andar na beira da praia, jacob não me seguia, pelo que eu vi e ouvi, então as lágrimas começaram de novo, agora eu desejava alguém para abraçar, o meu pai, que saudades do meu pai.  
Logo já estava a soluçar, estava a andar a uns 10 minutos, logo consegui ouvir alguém a correr na minha direcção, deve ser alguém a correr a noite, só isso, não me dei ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Logo alguém agarrou o meu pulso e me girou. Logo dei de caras com o jake, ofegante de tanto correr.  
_ Leah, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa que esta pendente a 4 anos.  
eu não faço a menor ideia do que ele quer me dizer, talvez um "Adeus" foi o que faltou ele dizer quando foi embora.  
_ Eu Amo você Leah.  
Levei um choque, as lágrimas continuaram e ele continuou.  
_ Eu queria ter dito isso a 4 anos atrás, mas não podia, nessie precisava de mim, e já não precisa.  
Ah, então eu estou em segundo lugar, aquela monstra vem primeiro na lista de importâncias dele. Me soltei das suas mãos e comecei a andar. Ele percebeu o porque da minha reacção e gritou:  
_ Leah, você sabia que eu não podia fazer nada, que eu fui obrigado a partir e largar para trás a coisa pelo que eu me mataria se fosse preciso…. Você Leah…. Você.  
Eu parei, ele me alcançou rapidamente. Chegou perto, me deu um abraço, me olhou nos olhos e disse:  
_ Eu amo você mais que tudo Leah Clearwater.  
e me beijou, me beijou com carinho e necessidade, me beijou como nunca ninguém tinha me beijado antes, nem Sam.  
Depois do beijo eu disse:  
_ eu também te amo jacob black.  
Então ele me beijou outra vez e disse entre beijos:  
_ Acho…que…as...  
suas…ferias…vão…melhorar…a…partir…de…agora…  
________________________________________________________  
gente não sei se ficou muito bom, mas tinha pouco tempo.  
tenho que ir dormir…. Amanha tenho aula, e teste…..  
beijos…. Comentários….. AMO VOCES.


End file.
